Twin Blue Sky
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Sampai disana, perjalanan tak akan semulus yang kita kira. Musuh mulai datang menghadang. Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka? Kokuyo arc. OC, OOC, Nextgen. Ch. 4: Kokuyo. R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Oh, well,,

Fanfic baru saya~! *dance*

Sebenarnya sih ide fanfic ini udah lama, tapi karena banyak project fanfic, jadi di tunda.

Tapi update fanfic ini pasti juga bakal agak lama... Soalnya, saya udah di suruh ngurangin waktu pake komputer... Yah, saya di suruh lebih fokus ke belajar tahun ini...

Timelinenya sekitar... 30 tahun kemudian, mungkin

Yak~ Dari pada kepanjangan, mari kita mulai dengan disclaimer~

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei. Saya hanya ingin meminjam beberapa karakter untuk fafic ini~ Dan fanfic ini punya saya~

Warning: OC, nextgen, typo, OOC, gajhe

Saya sangat menghargai para readers yang dengan senang hati meninggalkan review setelah membaca~

* * *

**Twin Blue Sky**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Hari sudah pagi, terbukti dari cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela. Aku menguap, sebelum akhirnya membuka tirai dan membuka jendela

Ah, ya, perkenalkan! Namaku Sawada Akira. Umur ku 15 tahun, dan orang tuaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Kyoko. Kami tinggal Namimori, tetapi, Otou-san suka pergi ke Itali. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan...

Aku mengambil karet rambut di meja belajarku, menguncir rambut coklat ku, dan menguap kecil. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan

**

* * *

**

"Okaa-san, Otou-san masih ada kegiatan di Itali, ya?" aku mencoba membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan saat sarapan

"Yah, begitulah. Dia sangat sibuk~" Okaa-san tertawa kecil

"Okaa-san, sebenarnya pekerjaan Otou-san apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Hmm? Nanti kau juga akan tau kalau saat nya sudah tiba" begitulah Okaa-san kalau ditanya soal pekerjaan Otou-san. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan soal pekerjaannya dari ku.

"Kalau saatnya sudah tiba itu kapan?" tanya ku penasaran

"Tidak tahu~ Mungkin sebentar lagi, mungkin juga masih lama" jawab Okaa-san. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, kalau begitu, aku berangkat, ya!" aku mengambil tas sekolahku

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" ujar Okaa-san

* * *

"Ah.. Pagi yang cerah.." aku menghirup udara segar

"Akira!" sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinga ku

"Ah! Kai-kun!" aku melambai ke arah laki-laki yang sedang berlari ke arahku itu. Dia teman sekelasku, Gokudera Kai. Ayahnya adalah teman otou-san, Kalau tidak salah nama ayahnya Gokudera Hayato.

"Akira! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" Kai membuka topik pembicaraan

"Sudah kok. Aku kan tidak semalas Ayase" aku tertawa kecil

"Yo! Akira! Kai!" seru seseorang.

"Oh.. Speak of the devil..." gumam Kei

"Ahaha... Oh, ya, Kai! Akira! Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR belum?" Tanya perempuan itu, Yamamoto Ayase. Ia pemain basket. Di antar kita bertiga, dialah yang paling tinggi.

"Tentu saja, baka.." jawab Kei ketus. Aku juga hanya mengangguk

"Hehe... Kalau begitu, aku boleh pinjam tidak?" Ayase hanya menyungging kan sebuah senyum. Kei, seperti biasa, menatap Ayase dengan tatapan tidak-akan-kupinjamkan-PR-yang-sudah-kubuat-semalaman yang biasa ia pakai jika Ayase ingin meminjam PR. Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria, "Yah, nanti akan ku pinjamkan di kelas..." Ayase pun tertawa senang.

* * *

Ah, ya, aku baru ingat, kemarin di Namimori chuu ini, ada seorang anak perempuan—sepertinya anak kelas 8— dia menjaga di depan gerbang Namimori chuu. Ia mengaku sebagai ketua disciplinary comittee yang baru. Tahun lalu, saat aku kelas 8, disciplinary comittee tidak terlalu terkenal, malah aku sempat lupa ada komite yang satu itu. Sekitar lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu, disciplinary comittee sangat terkenal. "Siapa yang tidak bergidik mendengar nama pemimpinnya?" itulah yang di katakan otou-san. Otou-san sepertinya juga mengenal orang itu. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, disciplinary comittee sudah tidak terlalu terkenal. Barulah sekarang komite itu bangkit kembali. Aku melihat gerbang sekolah, yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Perempuan itu ada disana, memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk. Setiap orang yang masuk tidak luput dari iris biru matanya, warna yang serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Saat aku melewati gerbang sekolah, aku memperhatikan perempuan itu, menatap matanya. Ia pun mempertajam tatapan matanya—yang membuatku bergidik melihatnya. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Jujur, itu adalah tatapan mata yang paling menusuk yang pernah ku lihat

Oh, well, tidak usah di bahas lagi...

"Akira? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kei

"Ahaha... Tidak... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Kei

"Perempuan itu, siapa namanya?" aku bertanya balik

"Oh.. Pemimpin disciplinary comittee yang baru? Kalau tidak salah.. Namanya.. Hibari... Er... Oh! Hibari Saki!" seru Ayase

"Hibari Saki, ya? Tampaknya aku pernah mendengar nama marganya..." gumam ku. "Ah, sudahlah..." aku menggeleng-geleng kan kepala ku untuk menghilangkan pikiranku

"Kei! Ayase! Ayo ke kelas" aku tersenyum ke arah mereka

"Oke! Yang terakhir sampai di kelas harus traktir!" Ayase mulai berlari. Aku yang dari tadi berada di paling depan tidak mau kalah, begitu juga Kei.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Waktu istirahat sekolah. Kami bertiga sedang duduk di kelas sambil bercakap-cakap, ketika orang itu datang dan berteriak di depan pintu

"Senpaaaaiiiiiiii!" kalian harus ingat untuk memakai earplug kalian jika bertemu dengan sepupuku ini, Sasagawa Ryou.

"Ada apa, Ryou?" tanya ku sambil memegangi telingaku

"Ayo kita makan sama-sama~" katanya dengan riang

"Yah, tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak..." kata Kai sinis

"Ayase!" seseorang—yang sepertinya anggota klub basket— Memanggil Ayase

"Oh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut! Sampai nanti, ya!" Ayase pergi bersama dengan teman klub nya itu

"Oh, well, ayo kita ke atap!" ajakku

* * *

Kami bertiga berjalan ke atap sambil bercanda ria. Akhirnya kami sampai di atap. Aku membuka pintu atap

"Ah~ Anginnya segar~" Aku menghirup angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut.

Aku melihat dua orang di atap. Satu laki-laki asing berambut blonde spiky, sedangkan yang satu lagi, Saki—ya, Saki si pemimpin dicsiplinary comitte itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang ngobrol

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya, Saki" Orang itu mengusap rambut Saki dan ingin berjalan pergi dari atap. Kami bertiga memberikannya jalan keluar, aku memperhatikannya saat ia melewatiku. Uh.. sepertinya aku pernah lihat orang itu... Tapi dimana, ya?

"Mau apa kalian disini?" tanya Saki dengan nada yang sedikit ketus

"Ahah.. Kami hanya ingin menikmati bekal" aku tersenyum kecil

"Ya! Kami hanya ingin menikmati bekal to the extreme!" ujar Ryou

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, kuharap kalian tidak mengangguku..." ia bersandar pada tangki air disana, mengeluarkan sebuah buku, dan kaca mata baca

"Oh..." gumam ku. Kami bertiga duduk di atap dan membuka bekal masing-masing—aku hanya membawa sebungkus roti melon, tidak lebih. Ryou membawa sekotak bento, sedangkan Kei membawa beberapa potong kue.

"Ibu mu membuat kue lagi?" tanyaku

"Ya.. Belakangan ini dia suka membuat kue.." Kei mangambil satu potong kue dari lima potongan

"Sepertinya enak.." Aku memperhatikan ke empat potongan kue kecil itu. Yah, aku tidak terlalu tahu nama-nama kue. Tapi di lihat dari warnanya, rasa coklat mendominasi kue itu

"Ambil saja kalau mau" tawar Kei

"Aku mau to the extreme!" Ryou langsung mengambil salah satu potong kue

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih.." tolak ku

"Hei! Saki!" aku memanggilnya

"Apa? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu ku?" saki men death glare ku

"Er... Kau mau kue?" tawar ku

"Apa? Kue?" tanyanya. aku mengangguk

"Oh, boleh~" ia melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati kami. Ia mengambil sepotong kue dari kotak makanan Kei yang kusodorkan kepadanya. Ia melahap kue tersebut dan terdiam beberapa saat

"Yang buat kue ini ibumu kan?" tanyanya pada Kei. Yang di tanya pun hanya mengangguk

"Katakan pada ibumu, tambahkan bubuk kakao sedikit lagi. Rasanya pasti akan lebih enak" kata Saki. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah

"Wow.. Lidahnya hebat.." gumam ku

"Mungkin dia penggemar kue to the extreme" komentar Ryou

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Italy**

**Third person POV**

"Permisi, juudaime..." seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja vongola decimo

"Masuk saja, Gokudera-kun" sang vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mempersilahkan storm guardiannya masuk

"Juudaime, apakah kau yakin tentang ini?" tanya Gokudera

"Yah, umur ku—lebih tepatnya umur kita— sudah cukup tua sekarang. Lagipula hanya memberitahu tidak apa-apa kan? Upacaranya tidak akan di laksanakan dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Tsuna

"Oh, ya, juudaime, aku dapat pesan dari si Outside Advisor." Gokudera memberikan Tsuna secarik kertas surat. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya

"Ada masalah apa lagi?" Tsuna membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Matanya membelalak

"Apa mau orang itu?" Tsuna meremas kertas itu

"Untung mengantisipasi, aku akan meminta Reborn untuk melatih Akira dulu" Tsuna berdiri dari kursi untuk mencari Reborn

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku berjalan pulang bersama Kei dan juga Ayase.

"Akira!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara, ada seorang bayi, memakai pakaian formal, dan juga topi fedora. Hanya ada satu yang seperti itu...

"Ah... Reborn!" seru ku sambil berlari kecil ke arah nya. Aku kenal dia karena Otou-san kadang-kadang pulang bersamanya

"Ada apa Reborn kesini? Mana otou-san?" aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ayahmu menelponku saat aku berada di jepang. Ia menyuruhku untuk menemui mu dan juga ibu mu" ujarnya

"Oh, Baiklah... Ayase! Kai! Aku pulang, ya!" aku melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

* * *

**Sawada's House**

"Tadaima!" Aku membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Reborn masuk

"Okaeri~ Ah! Ada Reborn rupanya!" Okaa-san menyambut kedatangan ku dan juga Reborn

"Aku di suruh Tsuna kesini untuk mengajarkan anak ini beberapa hal" ujar Reborn

"Ah... Waktunya sudah tiba, ya?" balas Okaa-san. Reborn hanya mengangguk

"Kalian ngomong soal apa, sih?" tanyaku yang kebingungan

"Nanti kami jelaskan. Tapi kamu harus ganti baju dulu~" aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku

* * *

"Jadi... Pekerjaan Otou-san..." aku kaget setelah mereka beritahu. Seorang pemimpin keluarga mafia? Kau pasti bercanda!

"Karena itu, aku disini untuk melatihmu. Sama halnya seperti sebelum ayahmu menjadi bos mafia" jelas Reborn

"Tapi... Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, di Namimori!" seru ku

"Tapi belum ada kandidat lain selain kau" balas Reborn sambil menyantap makanannya

"Ukh... Tapi... Yah, mungkin akan kucoba.." akhirnya aku menyerah. Mungkin kehidupan sebagai seorang bos mafia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

"Jadi... Latihan seperti apa?" aku mencoba untuk bertanya

"Kalau kau mau tahu, harus di praktek kan" ujar nya

"*sigh* baiklah. Kalau begitu, mulai latihannya besok saja, ya? Aku ingin istirahat..." Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku

"Kalau kau tidak latihan hari ini, kau harus belajar" seru Reborn dari ruang makan

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu!" balasku

* * *

**Akira's Room**

"Ukhh.. Aku lagi males..." aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur

"Mafia? Aku tidak menyangka hidup ku akan berurusan dengan mafia.." aku sweatdrop. Baru beberapa detik aku berisitirahat di kasurku yang empuk, Reborn menyerangku dengan palu besar. Untung saja aku sempat berguling turun dari kasur

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Reborn? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar ku?" teriakku

"Apa yang ku bilang tadi soal belajar?" tanya nya

"Aku kan ingin istirah— Hiii!" aku kaget karena ia mengancungkan pistol ke arahku.

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan belajar!" aku langsung mengambil tasku untuk belajar, sedangkan Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah, tampaknya pelatihan Reborn itu tak semudah yang kupikirkan... Kuharap, aku bisa melewati semua ini...

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Ukh.. Akhirnya selesai...

Kalau sempat, chara design nya saya buat...

* * *

**Behind the Scene #1**

"Yo! Akira! Kai!" seru seseorang.

"Oh.. Speak of the devil..." gumam Kei

"Ahaha... Oh, ya, Kai! Akira! Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR belum?" Tanya perempuan itu, Yamamoto Ayase. Ia pemain basket. Di antar kita bertiga, dialah yang paling tinggi.

"Tentu saja, baka.." jawab Kei ketus. Aku juga hanya mengangguk

"Hehe... Kalau begitu, aku boleh pinjam tidak?" Ayase hanya menyungging kan sebuah senyum. Kei, seperti biasa, menatap Ayase dengan tatapan tidak-akan-kupinjamkan-PR-yang-sudah-kubuat-semalaman yang biasa ia pakai jika Ayase ingin meminjam PR. Ayase terdiam, Kai diam, aku juga diam

"AH! KAI! MUKA MU LUCU BANGET SIH!" Ayase tiba-tiba memeluk Kai

"Lepas kan aku, baka!" seru Kai sambil meronta-ronta. Aku hanya sweatdrop sambil berusaha melepas Kai dari Ayase.

* * *

**Behind The Scene #2**

"Hei! Saki!" aku memanggilnya

"Apa? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu ku?" saki men death glare ku

"Er... Kau mau kue?" tawar ku

"Apa? Kue?" tanyanya. aku mengangguk

"Oh, boleh~" ia melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati kami. Ia mengambil sepotong kue dari kotak makanan Kei yang kusodorkan kepadanya. Ia melahap kue tersebut dan terdiam beberapa saat

"Ukhh..." Saki jatuh pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Kami bertiga jawdrop

"SAKIIII!"


	2. Chapter 2: Illusional Mist

Akhirnya bisa update fanfic ini~

Akh, entah kenapa, saya jarang mencantumkan jenis kelamin, ya.. = =

Akira itu cewek.. Kalau di jadiin cowok, nanti jadi banyak pair yaoi nya.. = =

Oh, ya, maaf dengan masalah pengetikan, anaknya Gokudera itu namanya Kai, bukan Kei. Entah kenapa saya kemaren-kemaren...

**Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik saya. Yang saya miliki disini cuma OC-OC, dan juga fanfic ini sendiri**

**Warning: OC, NextGen, Gajhe, OOC**

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview~ XD

Let's start~

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Illusional Mist**

_~Recap~_

"Mafia? Aku tidak menyangka hidup ku akan berurusan dengan mafia.." aku sweatdrop. Baru beberapa detik aku berisitirahat di kasurku yang empuk, Reborn menyerangku dengan palu besar. Untung saja aku sempat berguling turun dari kasur

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Reborn? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar ku?" teriakku

"Apa yang ku bilang tadi soal belajar?" tanya nya

"Aku kan ingin istirah— Hiii!" aku kaget karena ia mengancungkan pistol ke arahku.

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan belajar!" aku langsung mengambil tasku untuk belajar, sedangkan Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah, tampaknya pelatihan Reborn itu tak semudah yang kupikirkan... Kuharap, aku bisa melewati semua ini...

_~end of recap~

* * *

_

Pagi ini kuawali tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana yang biasa adalah mandi, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Tapi, kalian tahu? Sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi dan sekarang aku sedang _jogging_ mengelilingi Namimori

Tadi pagi tiba-tiba Reborn membangunkan ku dengan cara memukul kepala ku dengan palu—yang aku tidak tahu dari mana. Dia menyuruhku lari pagi mengelilingi Namimori. Walaupun aku merasa keberatan, kalian tidak akan membantah kalau berhadapan dengan Reborn—apalagi kalau dia mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepalamu dan siap menembak pelatuknya kapan saja

Sekarang aku sedang menyusuri jalan Namimori shopping district, tempat yang ramai di siang hari, tetapi sepi di pagi—lebih tepatnya shubuh— ini.

"Aw!" aku menabrak seseorang saat aku berbelok di sebuah persimpangan untuk memotong jalan

"A-ah! Maaf!" seru ku.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Butuh bantuan?" orang itu mengulurkan tangannya

"T-tidak usah..." aku pun berdiri, kemudian melihat wajah orang itu. Ah, bagaimana aku mendiskripsikannya, ya? Er.. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, warna iris matanya senada dengan rambutnya. Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang yang mirip dengannya, apalagi gaya rambut khas yang jika dilihat dari depan mirip nanas itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini... Namamu siapa?" tanya ku sambil mengidentifikasi wajahnya yang tak pernah kulihat disini. Orang itu malah tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu berkenalan dengan setiap orang asing yang kau temui, kan?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" aku bertanya balik. Tapi orang itu malah pergi. Yah, sudahlah... Lagipula aku memang merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari tadi..

Aku pun melanjutkan lari pagi ku

* * *

**Sawada's House**

"Tadaima..." aku membuka pintu rumah ku

"Ah~ Okaeri!" sambut okaa-san

"Bagaimana lari pagi mu?" tanya Reborn sambil meminum kopinya

"Biasa saja. Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang agak aneh. Aura nya juga aneh.." komentar ku

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Reborn lagi

"Hmm... Rembutnya indigo, matanya indigo, dan rambutnya seperti nanas. Itu yang kuingat." Ujarku. Reborn menggumam, tapi aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Sedangkan okaa-san hanya tertawa kecil—aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar ku untuk bersiap-siap sekolah

* * *

**School gate**

Aku, Kai dan Ayase seperti biasa berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Aku terdiam memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah yang terparkir di luar sekolah itu.

"Mobil siapa itu?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk mobil dengan cat warna silver itu

"He? Aku juga tidak pernah lihat..." perhatian Ayase sekarang teralihkan ke mobil itu

"Sepertinya milik orang itu" Kai menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Saki.

"Itu kan yang kemarin di atap" gumam ku

"Hei, Kai, kau bawa kue lagi hari ini?" tanya Ayase tiba-tiba

"I-iya.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saki!" Ayase melambaikan tangannya ke arah Saki sambil berlari ke arahnya. Aku dan Kai pun mengikuti Ayase

"Apa?" tanya Saki dingin

"Ah.. Kau tidak boleh begitu kepada senior mu, Saki..." laki-laki berambut kuning itu tertawa kecil

"Saki! Hari ini dia bawa kue lagi lho~" kata Ayase

"Kue? Ah, bolehlah... Oh, ya, kalian belum tahu namaku, kan? Namaku Hibari Saki" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan

"Aku Yamamoto Ayase~" Ayase ikut memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Kai. Gokudera Kai" lanjut Kai

"Namaku Sawada Akira" aku memperkenalkan diriku secara singkat

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Sawada..." gumam orang berambut kuning itu

"Ada apa?" tanya ku sambil menatap tajam orang itu

"Tidak apa-apa.. Oh, ya. Namaku Leon Cavallone. Salam kenal" ia tersenyum. Cavallone? Rasanya pernah dengar entah dimana. Mungkin dari otou-san..

"Akira-san, nama ayah mu... apakah nama ayah mu Sawada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Leon

"Eh? Iya. Memang kenapa?" aku bertanya balik

"Sudah kuduga. Ayahku adalah teman baik ayahmu!" serunya masih sambil tersenyum. Oh, ternyata otou-san memang kenal dengan orang yang bermarg Cavallone. Pasti dulu otou-san sering pernah membicarakannya dengan ku, tapi aku lupa.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba ayase berseru

"Ada apa?" tanya Saki dengan tenang

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR! Ayo temani aku!" Ayase menarik tangan ku dan langsung berlari

"H-Hei! Tunggu! Bodoh!" aku mendengar teriakan Kai yang mengejar kami

* * *

**Lunchtime**

**School Roof**

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Saki duduk di dekat tangki air sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Yo! Saki!" Ayase melambaikan tangannya ke arah Saki.

Saki tidak menjawab, tapi ia menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamata bacanya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati kami

"Kamu baca buku apa?" tanyaku agak tertarik

"Eh? EH? JANGAN!" ia menyembunyikan buku yang ia baca. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Aku tidak memaksa kok" Aku tertawa kecil

"Ini, kue buatan ibuku" Kai membuka kotak makanan miliknya

Saki terdiam melihat kue itu

"Tira.. misu..." gumam Saki pelan. Sepertinya Saki menyukai tiramisu. Saki mengambil sepotong tiramisu dan melahapnya seperti kemarin

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat pagar pembbatas. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Pandangan ku tertuju pada satu orang yang memakai jas, berjalan menuju Namimori. Dia terlihat begitu tenang

"He? Siapa itu?" tanyaku

"Siapa?" Saki berjalan mendekati ku

"Memangnya boleh, orang asing masuk ke sekolah di waktu seperti ini?"tanyaku lagi. Saki hanya diam

"Saki? Ada ap—"; "OTOU-SAN KESINI?" Saki terlihat panik

"A-aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu!" Saki berlari pergi

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Kai hanya memandangi pintu atap yang terbuka

Aku terdiam melihat orang itu. Itu ayahnya Saki?

Orang itu berhenti kemudian menatap ke atas atap. Pandangan kami bertemu. Dan kalian tahu? Kurasa tatapan itu lebih mengerikan dari pada Saki tempo hari. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku

"Sebaiknya kita lihat Saki" ucapku

"Hei, sepertinya ini punya Saki" Ayase memperhatikan sebuah buku yang tergeletak

"Itu.. Buku..." Kai langsung menjauh begitu melihat cover buku itu

"Ada apa sih?" aku mendekati Ayase yang masih memperhatikan buku itu. Aku langusng sweatdrop melihat cover buku itu.

"Ternyata Saki suka membaca manga..." ujar ku pelan

"Tapi genre bacaannya kok..." kata Kai yang menjauhi buku komik itu

Cover buku itu... Yah.. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan... Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa..

"Bukan kali ini aku bertemu otaku, tapi baru sekali ini aku bertemu fujoshi..." kataku pelan

"Ah? Itu dua-duanya cowok? Ku kira satunya cewek" tutur Ayase yang membuat ku dan Kai sweatdrop.

"Yah, Ayase, bawa komik itu kebawah.." aku berjalan kebawah di ikuti Kai dan juga Ayase

* * *

Kami bertiga sekarang berdiri—tepatnya sih bersebunyi, di lapangan. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dan tidak ada anak yang memakai lapangan luar.

Aku memperhatikan gundukan komik di sana. Er.. Tampaknya genre campur dan aku yakin ada lebih dari 15 komik yaoi disana.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membaca buku-buku seperti itu?" ucap ayahnya Saki

"Ta-tapi, Otou-san—!"

"Tidak ada kata tapi..." Ayahnya Saki mengeluarkan korek api dan membakar komik-komik itu

Saki terdiam, memandangi komik-komiknya yang sekarang sudah terlahap oleh api.

"Ku harap kau tidak membaca hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi.." Ayahnya berjalan pergi sedangkan Saki cengo ngeliat komik-komiknya yang sekrang sudah menjadi abu. Banyak murid yang memperhatikan dari atas, tapi mereka tak berani lagi melihat kebawah ketika Saki men-death glare mereka semua.

"Sa-saki..." aku berjalan mendekatinya

"Apa?" ia terlihat sangat kesal

"Eee—! I-ini milikmu tertinggal di atap" aku memberi isyarat pada Ayase untuk memberikan komik yaoi nya

Saki terdiam sesaat, "TERIMA KASIH!" teriak nya dengan senang.

"Ah ya, bisa bawakan ini ke reception room? Aku ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa itu dulu..." Saki melihat tumpukan abu di lapangan

Kami bertiga saling berpandangan, "Baiklah..."

* * *

"Tak kusangka dia hobi membaca komik yaoi..." kata Kai yang masih agak eneg

"Ukenya bishounen..." komentar Ayase sambil memperhatikan cover komik itu

"Udah, ga usah dilitin terus..." aku membuka pinru reception room

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sa—Ah? Siapa kau?" tanya orang yang duduk di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna ungu, iris matanya yang berwarna cobalt blue memandangi kami bertiga

"Kami temannya Saki.. Saki sedang di lapangan tadi.. Kau sendiri siapa?" aku bertanya balik. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada hawa tidak enak di ruangan ini... Seperti aura orang yang tadi pagi ku temui..

"Namaku Hibari Saito, kakak Saki" ia memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Yamamoto Ayase, ini Gokudera Kai, dan yang paling ujung itu Sawada Akira" Ayase memperkenalkan kami

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pergi ke lapangan, ya" ia berjalan keluar

"_Akhirnya.. Aku menemukan mu"_ sebuah suara menggema di kepala ku. Sesaat aku merasa tubuhku merinding. Ah, hawa apa itu dari tadi? Begitu Saito keluar, hawa itu rasanya menghilang begitu saja.. Suara misterius itu juga...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai

"Ah, ya, aku tidak apa-apa" aku pun menaruh komik itu di laci meja Saki

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Oh, whew... akhirnya selesai...

Lucy: Yah, judulnya agak ga nyambung, ya?

Crew: Bukan agak, tapi enggak nyambung.

Lucy: *stare at crew*

Crew: *gulp* udah ah... = =

Lucy: Minna! Saya tunggu review nya~ XD


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnap

Nyoo~ Sekarang Chapter 3~ XD

Ah, reviewnya cuma satu... *mojok*

Tragis banget kayaknya... = =

Udah lah biarin aja, pasti ada yang baca~

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei~**

**Warning: Aneh, Full of OC, OOC, gajhe, typo**

Thanks for **Su Zuna Ame** for reviewing my fanfic~ XD

* * *

**Twins Blue Sky**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping**

_~recap~_

"Namaku Hibari Saito, kakak Saki" ia memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Yamamoto Ayase, ini Gokudera Kai, dan yang paling ujung itu Sawada Akira" Ayase memperkenalkan kami

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pergi ke lapangan, ya" ia berjalan keluar

"_Akhirnya.. Aku menemukan mu"_ sebuah suara menggema di kepala ku. Sesaat aku merasa tubuhku merinding. Ah, hawa apa itu dari tadi? Begitu Saito keluar, hawa itu rasanya menghilang begitu saja.. Suara misterius itu juga...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai

"Ah, ya, aku tidak apa-apa" aku pun menaruh komik itu di laci meja Saki

_~end of recap~_

"Hn... Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu di UKS saja? Nanti pasti kena marah guru..." usulku

"Yah, benar juga..." Kai mengiyakan

"Aku setuju. Lagipula si penjaga UKS jarang ada disana, kan?" tanya Ayase

"Yah, dia kan sering mengurus anaknya, bukan?" balasku. Ke dua teman ku itu mengangguk

"Hm? Oh, handphone ku ada di loker club basket.. Aku mau mengambilnya dulu, ya!" Ayase berlari pergi

"Hati-hati! Jangan sampai ketahuan guru!" aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya

"Ayo, nanti keburu ada guru yang melihat" Kai menarik tangan ku

* * *

"Kosong..." aku melihat ke sekitar ruangan

"Waaaa!" tiba-tiba ada anak berumur sekitar 7 tahun melompat ke arah ku. Aku pun jatuh ditimpanya

"A-akira! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ah! Dasar bocah! Kau tidak bisa hati-hati apa?" Kai menarik kasar anak itu

"Kakak jahat!" anak berpakaian kostum kangguru(?) itu merogoh kantong di bajunya  
"Granat mainan itu tidak akan menakutiku!" seru Kai

Anak kecil itu menarik pin granat itu

"Awas!" aku yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung mengambil granat itu dan melempar nya keluar.

DHUAR!

Krik... krik...

Kami terdiam, hanya dihiasi suara anak kecil yang terisak itu

"Tadi itu... sungguhan?" tanya Kai tidak percaya

"Eh? D-dibawah sana kan lapangan?" aku langsung melihat keadaan di luar jendela. Saki, maupun Saito tidak ada disana. Aku tadinya ingin bernafas lega, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah..

"Che... Anak siapa sih ini?" Kai mulai marah-marah

"Kai, tidak seharusnya kau memarahi anak-anak..." aku menggeleng-geleng kan kepala ku

"Sudah, jangan menangis... Siapa namamu?" tanya ku lembut

"N-neo..." jawabnya

"Hei, apakah dia anak pengurus UKS?" bisikku pada Kai

"Sepertiya bukan..."

Aku memperhatikan anak berambut pendek hijau itu

"Yah, lain kali kau jan—"anak itu mengeluarkan pemukul baseball dari kantong di bajunya itu dan memukulkannya di kepalaku. Ah, rasanya sakit! Rasanya sekarang aku ingin memukul anak itu!

"Nyahahahaha!" anak itu tertawa-tawa dan melompat keluar

"Hei! Jangan pergi Ka—Huh?"

"Gupyaa!" anak itu seperti menabrak sesuatu di tengah-tengah lapangan

"K-kai! Ayo kita ke lapangan!"

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Anak itu sudah tak bergerak di tanah. Mati kah? Yah, kupikir belum. Biarkan saja, nanti juga bangun

"Ada apa?" taya Kai penasaran

Aku mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya ke tengah lapangan. Batu itu menghilang ditengah-tengah lapangan, kemudian berbalik lagi kearah ku. Dengan cepat aku menghindar

"T-tadi itu apa?" aku perlahan mendekati tengah lapangan. Walaupun samar-samar, aku bisa melihat api mungkin? Api berwarna indigo.

"Aku coba lagi, ya..." Kai mengambil(?) anak yang tergeletak di tanah itu, dan melemparnya ke tengah lapangan.

Kali ini, sebelum Neo menabrak api yang aneh itu, Api itu jadi kelihatan lebih jelas dan di tengah lapangan aku melihat Saito

Tiba-tiba ia menghilang bersamaan dengan api berwarna indigo itu

"Kemana di—" kalimat Kai terpotong

"Kalian tahu Kokuyo? Aku tunggu kalian disana... Kau akan menemukan dua hal berharga disana" bisiknya diantara kami berdua

"Kenapa bisa?" mata ku terbelalak

Dengan siku nya, Kai bermaksud untuk menyerang Saito(?) yang muncul dari belakang itu, tetapi tiba-tiba ia sudah menghilang lagi

"Ko.. Kuyo?" aku mengulang nama tempat itu

"Itu bukannya tempat yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi? Yang bekas taman bermain itu, kan? Bukannya sudah tidak terpakai sejak lebih dari 40 tahun yang lalu?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya

"Hmm... Ah, ya! Apakah Saki dan Ayase ada?" aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak

Kai terdiam sejenak lalu langsung berlari kearah ruangan club basket. Tidak ada, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya

"Ah, hei! Apa kau lihat Ayase?" aku yang melihat seorang anak club basket yang menuju kesini

"He? Ayase-senpai? Aku tadi habis dari sini sih... Tapi dari tadi aku tidak lihat Ayase-senpai" ujar anak itu.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus pergi ke Kokuyo..." ujar ku

"Aku akan mengajak Ryou juga!" lanjutku

"Kau beri tahu bayi yang kemarin saja dulu. Dia... Arcobaleno, kan?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ayah ku yang memberitahu. Sudah, kau pulang saja dulu, nanti aku akan bilang ke Ryou"

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ah, ya, nanti bawakan tasku, ya" aku berlari pergi meninggalkan Kai

* * *

**Kokuyo Land**

**Third person POV**

"Ah, Saito! Akhirnya kau pulang juga... Eh? Siapa orang yang kau bawa itu?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek merah dan diikat

"Teman adikku, sepertinya.." Saito menaruh dua orang yang ia bawa di pojok ruangan

"Apa mau anda, Hibari-sama?" tanya salah satu laki-laki berambut hitam disana

"Hm? Sebenarnya ini bukan rencanaku" ujar Saito

"Lalu siapa?" tanya laki-laki lainnya

"Yah, tentu saja 'dia'..." Saito menutup matanya

'_Kufufu...'

* * *

_

**Sawada's House**

**Akira's POV**

"T-tadaima!" aku dengan terengah-engah membuka pintu rumah

"Eh? Kok kamu sudah pulang?" sambut(?) okaa-san

"A-aku mau bertemu Reborn!"

"Ada apa?" Reborn mendarat (baca: menendang) kepalaku, dan berdiri diatasnya

"Kau membolos sekolah?"

"T-tapi ini soal teman-teman ku! Ada orang aneh, yang mengaku(?) bernama Hibari Saito, dia menyuruhku pergi ke Kokuyo land!"

"Kokuyo?" okaa-san memiringkan kepalanya

"Hmm... Hibari Saito?" tanya Reborn

"Iya... Lalu... Teman ku menghilang... Dia juga bilang 'ada dua hal yang berharga disana'! Aku taut yang ia maksud adalah temanku!" seru ku

"Dua? Siapa saja?" tanya Reborn

"Yamamoto Ayase dan.. Em... Siapa ya, satu lagi?" aku berusaha berpikir

"Yamamoto?" okaa-san membelalakkan matanya

"Kyoko, jangan biarkan Haru tahu soal ini. Kalau dia tahu, ia pasti panik" ujar Reborn. Okaa-san hanya mengangguk

"Hei, Akira. Kau mau berangkat dengan siapa saja?"

"Eh? Hanya ada Kai dan juga Ryou" jawab ku

"Ah, aku akan menyuruh anak Cavallone itu untuk membantumu"

"A-anak Cavallone? Leon?" tanya ku

"Ya.."

"Akira! Persiapkanlah dirimu, aku akan ikut dengan mu" ujar nya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega karena setidaknya ada orang(?) yang bisa diandalkan

Aku pun pergi ke kamarku untuk mempersiapkan diriku

* * *

Aku duduk di kasur ku, sambil menarik nafas dalam, dan juga menunggu kedatangan Kai, Ryou dan Leon

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kaki ku, ada perasaan tidak enak bersarang di hatiku. Apakah ada suatu hal yang besar yang akan terjadi? Yah, tapi kurasa itu lah konsekuensi jika aku ikut dengan mafia.

"Akira" Reborn memanggilku,aku pun menoleh kearahnya yang sedang menikmat kopi

"Santai lah sedikit. Jangan terlalu tegang" ujarnya lagi

"Baiklah!" aku tersenyum

"Akira!" seseorang memanggil ku dari bawah. Aku melirik dari jendela,

Leon dan Ryou sedang ngobrol, sedangkan Kai melambaikan tangannya kearahku

"Mereka sudah datang.." aku berlari kebawah untuk membukakan pintu

"Maaf kami lama!" ujar Kai

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... Kalian sudah siap?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja to the extreme!" seru Ryou, berisik seperti biasa

"Hei, kau bawa mobil?" tanya Reborn pada Leon

"Tentu. R-reborn-san masih tidak mau menyebut namaku?" Leon kelihatannya sweatdrop

"Habisnya, namamu sama dengan nama peliharaan ku" kami semua langsung sweatdrop

"A-ah... Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku memecah keheningan

"Tentu! Ayo!" Kai langsung berjalan menuju mobil milik Leon, diikuti kami bertiga (plus Reborn yang ada di bahuku)

* * *

"Kau yakin ini jalan menuju Kokuyo to the extreme?" tanya Ryou

"Aku yakin kok" balas Leon

"Tapi kok sepi?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kokuyo sudah tidak dikunjungi karena ada jalan lain yang di bangun, kan?" ejek Kai

"Uoooh! Aku tidak bodoh!" balas Ryou

"Kalau kayak begini, ga akan selesai-selesai..." aku menghela nafas

"Itu dia!" aku menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan juga tua yang sudah terlihat dari jauh

"Yak. Itu dia.." ujar Reborn

"Aku bersemangat to the extreme!"

"Hm~ Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang~"

"Tunggu kami, Ayase!"

**~to be continued~

* * *

**Gajhe? Emang...

Udah ada warningnya, kan?

Pendek? Maaf ya...

Saya janji awal Kokuyo arc nanti bakal banyak action nya~ XD

Kebiasaan bikin Cliffhanger saya kayak nya udah agak berkurang... = =

Minna!

R&R please~?

Seorang author pasti lebih terpompa semangatnya kalau mendapat review, begitu juga saya~!


	4. Chapter 4: Kokuyo

AAAAAKHIRNYAAAA~

Update juga! XD

Maaf, ya, setelah melewati tugas, ulangan, hutang gambar, dan gambar-gambar lainnya, akhirnya saya bisa kembali ke dunia fanfic.

Well, ga seutuhnya sih, soalnya saya udah di suruh hiatus (walau liburan ini... *mojok*), dan draft fanfic ini udah mendep di hp saya lama banget

Oke, kita lanjut saja~

**Disclaimer, KHR cuma punya Amano Akira~**

**Warning, OC, OOC, gajhe, Typo mungkin**

Dan saatnya balas review! XD

* * *

#1: **Kurea Cavallone**

Aaaa~ Makasih review nya sayaaaang~ *ditabok Rei*

Tapi... Neo bukan anak sapi kok :iconheeplz: #salahemot #dibuang

Si sapi belum cukup dewasaaa~ Dia masih pacaran sama I-pin XD *dibuangjauh-jauh*

* * *

#2: **Fade Akira**

Nyaaa~ Ada lagi sem—oke, bercanda. #abaikan

Saya jadi kasihan sama si Leon (dua-duanya) apa saya ganti aja nama anaknya di Cavallone? = ="

Dan... Masa' semuanya perempuan? Nanti malah jadi yuri! /plak/

Oke, terima kasih review nya~ :D

* * *

#3: **Su Zuna Ame**

Huhuhu~ Kita sama pendukung 8086! XD

Yup! Yamamoto sama Haru disini... Profil lengkapnya, liat aja nanti

Soal nextgen Ken sama Chikusa, nanti tunggu aja, mereka da apa enggak *wink* *random ppl muntah*

Thanks for review anyway~ XD

* * *

#4: **yamacchiSHA**

Pasti dong ada nextgennya... Yang belom ada nextgennya itu si sapi *ditendang*

Yah, tapi karena chara cewek di KHR itu dikit, jadi Muku ga kebagian. Dia sama OC... Ga papa kan? Dari pada Chrome punya 2 suami.. *krik krik*

Abisnya saya ga suka kalau Muku sama M. M sih...

Yah, intinya yang ga dapet pasangan jadinya sama OC...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Tsunayoshi-kun(?) untuk mereview #inibukanrp

Yak~ Karena semuanya sudah dibalas, mari kita mulai! XD

* * *

**Twin Blue Sky**

**Chapter 4**

**Kokuyo Arc #1: Enemies**

_Recap_

"Itu dia!" aku menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan juga tua yang sudah terlihat dari jauh

"Yak. Itu dia.." ujar Reborn

"Aku bersemangat to the extreme!"

"Hm~ Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang~"

"Tunggu kami, Ayase!"

_End of recap

* * *

_

Kami sudah berdiri didepan gerbang Kokuyo land. Aku menarik nafas, kemudian melangkah masuk menuju pagar yang tidak tertutup itu. Diikuti 4 temanku

"Ah, ya, berhati-hatilah.. Aku ingin mengerjakan suatu hal.." tiba-tiba Reborn melompat pergi

"EH? T-tunggu! Reborn!" teriakku. Tapi Reborn sudah melompat pergi.

"Tenang saja Akira!" seru Leon sambil menepuk pundak ku

"Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka!" timpal Kai

"Kita pasti bisa to the extreme!" seru Ryou tak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah..." aku pun dengan pasti berjalan lagi

* * *

"Kira-kira dimana tempat mereka?" Leon memperhatikan sekitarnya

"Yah, sepertinya lumayan jauh..." balas ku sambil menghela nafas kecil

"Hee? Jadi vongola Undicesimo itu perempuan? Ah... Tidak menyenangkan! Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Ren-kun dan juga Sai-kun! Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

Mereka berempat pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang perempuan, berambut merah Maroon panjang dengan warna mata yang senada. Ia duduk dengan tenang di sebuah meja yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Siapa kau?" Kai menyiapkan senjatanya, sebuah talon siap ditangannya

"Mimi! Soon-to-be-Ren's-wife!" serunya bangga

"Siapa itu Ren?" tanya Ryou

"Mana ku tahu!" balasku

"Mungkin salah satu anggota kelompok ini?" Leon asal menebak

"Yah, kalian tidak perlu tahu" Mimi melompat turun dari benda yang ia duduki

"Sai-kun menyuruhku untuk menghentikan kalian disini" lanjutnya

"Hmph... Biar aku yang tangani..." Kai selangkah maju kedepan. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tajam

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanya Leo meyakinkan Kai

"Tentu" Kai menjawab dengan pasti

"Aah... Aku tidak mau melawan laki-laki~" keluh Mimi

"Cerewet kau" Kai langsung berlari kebelakang Mimi. Sangat cepat bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya, dan langsung menyerang dengan talon yang-entah-muncul-darimana. Tapi ternyata Kai kurang cepat—Atau Mimi yang terlalu cepat?—, Mimi menahannya dengan sebuah cane.

"Hanya segitu?" Mimi berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Kai melompat kebelakang, menjauhi perempuan itu.

"AYO BERJUANGLAH TO THE EXTREEEEME!" seru Ryou tiba-tiba, memekakkan telingaku

"Bisakah kau memelankan suara mu?" tanya ku sambil sweatdrop

"Kau mau melawanku dengan tongkat macam itu?" Kai balas mengejek, tapi Mimi malah tertawa

"Tongkat biasa katamu?" Mimi kembai tertawa, "Kau salah.." Mimi menarik ujung cane itu. Dan didalamnya tersembunyi sebuah rapier.

"Tch... Itu tidak akan berpengaruh!" Kai kembali bersiap menyerang Mimi. Ia berlari menuju Mimi, dan Mimi pun juga menerjang Kai yang siap menyerang. Terjadi pertarungan sengit. Antara menyerang, dan diserang. Keduanya bersuaha saling menghindar serangan lawan sambil juga menyerang.

"Kai ga ngerasa kotak bento yang dari tadi di tasnya, ya?" tanyaku.

"Hm... Mungkin tidak" jawab Leon.

"Kai! Turunkan dulu tasmu to the extreme! Nanti makanan kita ga bisa dimakan!" seru Ryou

"Kau lebih mementingkan makanannya?" tanya ku sweatdrop. Tapi sepertinya Ryou tidak mendengar.

"Tas? Kotak... Bento!" Kai sepertinya baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Ia melompat menjauh dari Mimi. Ia menaruh tas itu dilantai, kemudian membuka isinya

"Mau apa kau?" Mimi dari jauh kembali berlari menuju Kai. Kai kembali berlari menuju Mimi, dengan sebuah kotak bento ditangannya. Kai menghindar dari serangan Mimi, dan menghadiahkan lawannya dengan kotak bento itu

"A-apa..." aku tak tahu harus berkata apa

"BENTONYAAA!" seru Ryou

"Kau tidak akan mau makan ini..." ujar Kai, menyunggingkan senyum

"GYAAA! I-INI APA?" teriak Mimi histeris. Makanan berwarna ungu dengan bau yang abstrak—ya, baunya tercium—memenuhi wajahnya. Mimi terkapar di tanah

"Selesai?" haha, aku ingin tertawa.

"Hebat! Kau menang to the extreme!" seru Ryou

"I-itu makanan apa?" Leon menatap makanan dari bento tadi yang bececeran di tanah dengan tatapan jijik

"Itu... buatan kakak ayahku, Bianchi-san. Ia membuatkan ku satu itu. Yah, aku baru ingat abilitynya..." Kai tertawa

"Ah, Poison cooking... Okaa-san pernah cerita..." aku tertawa ditambah sweatdrop

"Yah, yang penting kita sudah berhasil mengalahkannya!" seperti biasa, Ryou berseru.

"Dan kita selamat dari poison cooking!" tambah ku

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Leon tertawa kecil sambil mulai berjalan

* * *

"Fuuuh... sepertinya tempatnya masih jauh...Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?" tawar ku

"Hm... Oke" ujar Leon setuju

"AYO TO THE EXTREME!" Lagi-lagi Ryou berteriak

"Kecilkan volume mu itu, bodoh..." aku mengelus pelan telinga ku yang terus menjadi korban teriakan Ryou

"TIDAK BISA TO THE EXTREME!" serunya lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Sulit berbicara dengan Ryou..

Kami pun berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, agar bisa menikmati bekal kami.

"Poison cooking nya cuma satu, kan?" tanyaku memastikan

"Yah, sepertinya..." ujar Kai, kami hanya bisa tertawa garing

Kami pun menikmati bekal buatan Haru-san, ibu Kai. Dan juga masakan Hana-san, ibu Ryou.

"UUOOOH! MAKANANNYA ENAK TO THE EXTREME!" seru Ryou

"Hahaha... Tidak usah berlebihan..." aku tertawa kecil

"Semuanya, merunduk!" seru Leon tiba-tiba. Kami semua pun merunduk.

Aku merasakan sesuatu melewati kepalaku. Sesaat kemudian, aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat benda yang melewati kepala kami tadi. Sebuah pedang, tertancap di pohon agak jauh dari kami.

"P-pedang?" seruku

"Semuanya mundur!" tiba-tiba Leon menarikku

"E-eh? Ada apa?" aku jadi agak panik.

"Ayase?" aku mendengar suara Kai

"H-ha?" aku menoleh ke Kai, lalu ke depannya, tepat dimana perempuan yang kukenal berdiri.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku melihat Ayase berdiri tegak disana memegang pedang di tangan kanannya.

"S-syukurlah Ayase!" seru Kai

"Tunggu, Kai!" aku berteriak, berusaha menghentikannya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Baru saja Kai berhenti untuk mengatakan sepatah kata, tetapi Ayase sudah bergerak, mengayunkan pedangnya, menorehkan luka di pipi Kai.

"A-apa yang—" belum selesai Kai berbicara, Ayase sudah menyerang lagi

"HEEAAAA!" teriak Ryou, ia tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Kai, menahan serangan Ayase dengan tangannya. Ryou dan ayase saling bertukar pandang, Ayase tak bergerak karena pedangnya ditahan oleh Ryou. Ryou akhinya mendorong Ayase kemudian mundur kebelakang, menghampiri aku dan juga Leon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku memastikan

"Tidak... Hanya sedikit berdarah... Ia menunjukkan jari-jari tangan kanan nya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Serahkan saja ini padaku" kata Ryou mantap. Kami mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberikan ruang bagi mereka.

Ayase berlari kearah Ryou, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ryou berhasil menghindari serangan beruntun Ayase, dan membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di perutnya.

"Ukh..." rintih Ayase pelan. Tetapi Ayase kembali menghujani Ryou dengan beberapa serangan.

"Tch..." ujar Ryou kesal. Beberapa serangan berhasil melukai tubuhnya

"Apakah ini... Semacam ilusi? Atau... Dia dikendalikan? Kudengar ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan orang lain" ujar Leon, menebak-nebak

"Mungkin saja..." jawab Kai

"Tidak. Tidak keduanya" timpalku, sambil kembali memerhatikan pertarungan dengan serius.

Ayase berusaha menyerang Ryou. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, dan untungnya Ryou bisa menghindar. Tapi ternyata Ayase belum selesai. Ia melempar pedangnya ke tangan kanannya yang berada di bawah, kemudian ia menebaskan pedangnya ke atas, tepat mengenai Ryou

"GUAAAKH!" Ryou berteriak. Oke, memang berlebihan. Tapi itulah Ryou. Ia terlempar agak jauh kebelakang

"Shigure Shouen Ryuu.. Fifth offensive form, Samidare" ujar Ayase pelan.

Dengan tatapan dinginnya, Ayase menatap lurus ke arah Ryou

"Dia.. Bergerak sesuai keinginannya" tuturku, mengagetkan yang lain

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Leon

"Ini bukan ilusi, Ayase pun bergerak sesuai keinginannya sendiri, tidak dikendalikan atau semacamnya lah. Tapi... Gerakannya agak kaku. Ia seperti ragu-ragu. Mungkin sesuatu menekannya..." jelasku

"Kau lihat luka di tanga—maksud ku, jari Ryou?" lanjutku

Mereka diam sesaat

"Ah! Seharusnya lukanya di telapak tangannya! Bukan di daerah jari!" seru Leon

"Ya... Kalau Ayase menyerang dengan serius, ia menggunakan mata pedang, dan lukanya di telapak tangan"

"B-benar juga..." balas Leon

"Nah, lihat Ryou~" aku menunjuk Ryou yang dari tadi terkapar

"UOOOH!" tiba-tiba ia bangkit sambil berteriak

"Bertarunglah yang serius!" Ryou meraih pedang di pohon tepat disebelahnya, ia tarik pedang itu kemudian ia lemparkan ke arah Ayase.

Ayase hanya diam terpaku melihat pedang di ujung kakinya. Perlahan ia mengambil benda tajam itu

"AYO!" Ryou berseru sambil berlari menerjang Ayase

"Tunggu!" teriakkan ku berhasil menghentikan Ryou. Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Apa?" tanyanya

Tapi aku hanya berjalan perlahan menuju Ayase

"Ada apa, Ayase? Apa yang orang itu katakan?" tanya ku

Ia tak menjawab

"Kalau ia menekan mu... Jangan dengarkan apa yang ia katakan... Kau tidak sendiri, ada kami yang akan membantumu" tambahku lagi

Ia akhirnya terduduk di tanah, menjatuhkan pedangnya, "Aku..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ryou mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mengerti apa yang terjadi

"Orang itu... Mengerikan... Aku..Diancam soal—T-tunggu! M-mana Kai?" tanya Ayase setengah berteriak. Yah, dan aku baru sadar, Kai sudah menghilang dari sana.

_The darkness will drag you.._

_Into the endless nigthmare_

Aku mendengar suara yang samar-samar.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran hitam yang cukup besar di bawah kaki ku, seperti menarikku kedalam.

"S-sial! Orang itu benar-benar—! A-Akira!" Ayase meraih mengulurkan tangannya, berdiri di luar lingkaran hitam di sekitar ku

"Raih tanganku!" serunya. Aku berusaha meraih nya tapi tidak bisa.

"Tch..."

Aku semakin terhisap kedalamnya, dan saat terkahir, aku mendengar suara samar..

"_Kufufu..."

* * *

_

**Third person POV**

"A-apa itu?" tanya Leon kaget

"Mimpi buruk..." jawab Ayase

**~Meanwhile~**

"Huft... Lumayan juga..." Kai, terlihat terengah-engah

"Haha... Aku ini jauh lebih hebat dari Mimi, kau tahu?" lawannya tersenyum

"Kita lihat saja" Mendngus kecil, Kai perlahan bangkit kembali

**~to be continued~

* * *

**Nyanyanya~

Saya ga tau kualitasnya naik apa turun...

Yang jelas, saya udah lama ga ngerasain betapa nikmat(?) nya nyelesainsatu chappie fanfic dan fic XD

Oh! Oh! Kalian mau sumbang OC?

Saya lagi perlu nih~ menerima 6 OC buat... Yah, ntar juga tahu :iconheeplz: /plak/

Silahkan yang tertarik tulis di review atau PM saya~ XD

Daaaaan~

Saya baru sadar kalau deskripsi yang saya berikan minim sekali, bahkan saya lupa mendeskripsi kan warna rambut & mata :iconorzplz:

* * *

**Nama: **Sawada Akira

**Umur: **15 tahun

**Tinggi: **161 cm

**Berat: **52 kg

**Yang Disukai: **apapun yang menurutnya menyenangkan, belajar hal baru

**Yang Dibenci: **Formalitas yang berlebih, disaat orang menangis (karena dia bakalan ikutan nangis lol /plak/)

**Warna mata: ** Coklat Hazel

**Warna rambut: **Coklat

**Senjata: **-Still unknown-

**Parents: **Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Kyoko

* * *

**Nama:** Gokudera Kai

**Umur: ** 15 tahun

**Tinggi: **164 cm

**Berat: **55 kg

**Yang Disukai: **berlatih, melindungi orang sekitarnya.

**Yang Dibenci: **Kegagalan, Kekalahan (itu mah sama), orang bodoh *dilempar*

**Warna mata: **Coklat muda

**Warna rambut: **Gold

**Senjata: ** Talon

**Parents: **Gokudera Hayato & Gokudera Mitsu (oke, ini nama random)

Note: Sekali lagi, Gokudera jadinya sama OC... =w=

* * *

**Nama: **Yamamoto Ayase

**Umur: **15 tahun

**Tinggi: **167 cm

**Berat: **55 kg

**Yang Disukai: **Olahraga, basket, shigure shouen Ryuu

**Yang Dibenci: **Orang yang menghina hal yang ia sukai, disintegrasi bahasa yang Pkn sekali /plak/

**Warna mata: **Biru tua

**Warna rambut: **Hitam

**Senjata: ** Double sword

**Parents: **Yamamoto Takeshi & Yamamoto Haru

* * *

**Nama:** Sasagawa Ryou

**Umur: ** 14 tahun

**Tinggi: **161 cm

**Berat: **53 kg

**Yang Disukai: **berteriak, pagi hari, olahraga, boxing!

**Yang Dibenci: **-hampir tidak ada-

**Warna mata: **Hitam

**Warna rambut: **Silver

**Senjata: ** Fist

**Parents: **Sasagawa Ryohei & Sasagawa Hana

Yah, mungkin mereka dulu... Yang lain menyusul~ =w=

Lastly...

REVIEW!

Review membuat sang author merasa BAHAGIA! XD


End file.
